Uczucia skrywane na tylnym siedzeniu
by KasD
Summary: Tęsknota wyzwala silne emocje. Tylne siedzenie Impali okazuje się świetnym miejscem by je uzewnętrznić. Slash, Destiel.


Z westchnieniem wsiadł do Impali, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwiczki. Gdy wrócili z Samem do domku Rufusa, okazało się, że wyczerpały się wszelkie zapasy produktów zdatnych do spożycia. Dean przegrał po długiej i burzliwej sprzeczce o to, kto powinien zrobić zakupy. Zły, zmęczony i głodny musiał przebyć kilkanaście kilometrów do najbliższego sklepu.

- Przynajmniej ty mnie rozumiesz, prawda skarbie? - mruknął pod nosem, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał znajomy ryk silnika. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyjechał na drogę.

Czekało go co najmniej pół godziny drogi w obie strony. Wygodniej ułożył się na fotelu i włączył radio.

Mieli za sobą pokręconą sprawę mściwego ducha, który dręczył pewną rodzinę. Okazało się, że w miejscu, gdzie stał ich dom, doszło kiedyś do tragicznego wypadku. Kilkadziesiąt lat temu było tam gospodarstwo, które doszczętnie spłonęło. W pożarze zginęła trzyosobowa rodzina - matka, ojciec i ośmioletnia dziewczynka. Ogień strawił wszystko, nie miał więc prawa przetrwać żaden duch. Dopiero kilka dni później odkryli, że nie wszyscy zginęli tamtego wieczoru. Dziewczynka miała siostrę bliźniaczkę. Pewnego dnia ojciec, uderzył ją tak, że dziecko, upadając, uderzyo głową o kant stołu. Zmarła na miejscu i została pochowana w brzozowym lasku za domem, wchodzącym w skład gospodarstwa.

Winchester potrząsnął głową, jakby chcąc pozbyć się ponurych myśli. Spalili kości dziewczynki i zapewnili spokój jej i rodzinie, którą prześladowała. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Ponownie skupił się na jeździe, obiecując sobie, że kończy z roztrząsaniem tej sprawy.

- Witaj, Dean. - usłyszał w pewnej chwili za plecami i poczuł jak czyjaś dłoń zaciska się na jego ramieniu.

Podskoczył przerażony, na chwilę tracąc panowanie nad autem. Impala zjechała z leśnej drogi i tylko odpowiednio szybka reakcja Łowcy uratowała ją od zderzenia z drzewem.

- Cholera, Cas! - krzyknął wściekły - Chcesz mnie zabić?!

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wybacz, jeśli cię przestraszyłem.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział, posyłając mordercze spojrzenie odbiciu Anioła we wstecznym lusterku. Tylko on mógł nazwać sytuację o krok od tragicznego wypadku 'przestraszeniem'.

- Gdzie się podziewałeś przez ostatni tydzień? - zapytał Winchester, gdy pierwsza fala gniewu minęła. - Gdybyś nam pomógł, szybciej rozwiązalibyśmy tę sprawę z duchem. Potrzebowaliśmy cię.

Gdyby Dean był całkowicie szczery, przyznałby, że to nie była do końca prawda. Owszem, Castiel mógłby nieco przyspieszyć pracę, ale razem z Samem dobrze sobie poradzili. Jednak Dean nie potrafił po prostu powiedzieć, że to on go potrzebował. Że to on za nim tęsknił.

- Miałem kilka spraw do załatwienia w Niebie. Z resztą uprzedzałem cię. Słyszałem twoje modlitwy, ale naprawdę nie mogłem wrócić. - wytłumaczył spokojnie brunet.

- Skoro tak twiedzisz. - odparł Łowca, wciąż kryjąc swoje prawdziwe odczucia pod maską złości.

- Szczerze mówiąc... - wymruczał Castiel, obejmując Winchestera przez oparcie samochodowego fotela - Spodziewałem się nieco innego powitania.

- Naprawdę? Jakiego?

Zielonooki odwrócił się nieco, by móc widzieć swojego towarzysza. W jego spojrzeniu dało się dostrzec wyzywającą nutę, a w kącikach ust igrał łobuzerski uśmiech. Cas powoli przybliżył swoją twarz do jego twarzy. Gdy ich usta dzieliły milimetry, zmienił zamiar i szepnął prosto do ucha blondyna:

- Zgadnij.

Równie niespodziewanie odsunął się do tyłu, wygodniej rozsiadając się na siedzeniu. Poluzował krawat i na pozór obojętnym tonem zasugerował:

- Wydaje mi się, że gdybyś przesiadł się do tyłu, wygodniej byłoby nam… - odchrząknął znacząco - …rozmawiać.

Winchesterowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Przecisnął się przez wąską szczelinę między fotelami i już chwilę później siedział okrakiem na kolanach Anioła, obejmując go za szyję.

- O czym chciałeś rozmawiać? - zapytał z niewinną miną.

- Na przykład o tym czy wciąż jesteś na mnie zły. - odparł brunet.

Położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej Deana i powoli zjeżdżał nimi w dół. Gdy dotarł do granicy, wyznaczanej przez ciemną koszulkę, uniósł ją lekko i pogładził rozgrzaną skórę, badając opuszkami palców twarde mięśnie.

- Jak mogę być zły o to, że prawie zamieniłeś Impalę w owiniętego wokół drzewa precelka, a mnie razem z nią? - uśmiechnął się ironicznie blondyn.

Niebieskooki puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu i niecierpliwie wpił się w wargi Łowcy. Ten pocałunek był do niego tak bardzo niepodobny. Gwałtowny i namiętny, nie było w nim miejsca na delikatność. Jakby chciał nim zrekompensować wszystkie utracone przez jego nieobecność pieszczoty.

- Tak bardzo… tęskniłem… - wysapał Castiel, gdy oderwali się od siebie, próbując złapać oddechy. Przysunął się tak, że stykali się czołami. Zatracił się w zielonych tęczówkach, w końcu czując, że jest na swoim miejscu. Że jest tu, gdzie powinien być. I wcale nie myślał o tylnym siedzeniu Impali. Równie dobrze mógłby to być dom Rufusa czy pokój w jakimś podrzędnym motelu. To Dean definiował miejsce, które stawało się najbliższym wyobrażeniem o domu, jakie Anioł mógł mieć.

Deanowi też brakowało jego obecności, ale wciąż nie potrafił otwarcie mówić o swoich uczuciach, nie chcąc narażać się na śmieszność. Wolał oddać głos swojemu ciału. Gestami wyrazić wszystko to, co tak trudno było ubrać w słowa. Dłonią pogładził policzek bruneta i znów połączył ich wargi. Tym razem każdy ruch był powolny i czuły. Był sposobem na uzewnętrznienie ogromu emocji jakie blondyn kumulował w sobie.

Przesunął dłoń na szyję, a później na kark niebieskookiego, po drodze znacząc kciukiem linię żuchwy. Czuł przyjemne drapanie krótkiego zarostu. Znów wspiął się nieco wyżej, tym razem wplatając palce w miękkie włosy i mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej. Drugą ręką wkradł się pod płaszcz Casa, gładząc jego bok skryty pod ubraniem. Całym sobą czuł każde, najmniejsze nawet drgnienie drugiego ciała. Między nimi nie było nawet skrawka wolnej przestrzeni.

Ale to wciąż było za mało. Chciał więcej, pragnął bliżej, pożądał bardziej. To pożądanie powoli przysłaniało inne uczucia i nie pozwalało racjonalnie myśleć. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Anioła, by wiedział, że ten myśli tak samo. Zsunął się po oparciu, kładąc się w poprzek samochodowej kanapy. Pociągnął Deana do siebie za koszulkę i odszukał ustami jego wargi, spierzchnięte i wciąż żądne pocałunków. Winchester oparł dłonie na ramionach bruneta i powolnym ruchem zaczął zsuwać z nich płaszcz razem z marynarką. Palcami wodził po cienkim materiale koszuli, zatrzymując się na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Czuł jak podnosi się i opada w nierównomiernym rytmie urywanych oddechów.

W pewnej chwili Castiel obrócił się gwałtownie, prawie zrzucając blondyna z siedzenia. Usiadł na jego biodrach i z uśmiechem zdarł z niego koszulkę. Spojrzał mu w oczy, z których mógł wyczytać bezgraniczne zaufanie i oddanie. Delikatnie obrysował palcem znamię na prawym ramieniu bruneta, by chwilę później dopasować do niego swoją dłoń.

Kontynuował wędrówkę po jego ciele, obdarzając dotykiem każdy milimetr. Pieszczotami rozgrzewał do czerwoności, a Dean wyginał się, prosząc o więcej.

A on pragnął dać mu jeszcze więcej i więcej. Przylgnął do niego całym sobą, ponownie wpijając się w słodkie usta. Ich języki walczyły o dominację, a oddechy stawały się coraz cięższe. Cas wsunął kolano między nogi zielonookiego, który wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk, czując falę rozkoszy, rozlewającą się po całym jego ciele.

Był zaślepiony pożądaniem. Przekręcając się, by wylądować na górze, zaczął zdejmować z Castiela ubrania. Brunet objął nogami jego biodra i po raz kolejny złączyli swoje wargi w pocałunku. Łowca jęczał w usta drugiego mężczyzny, gdy ten powolnymi ruchami ocierał się o jego podbrzusze.

- Tęskniłem... - wychrypiał prostu do ucha niebieskookiego, ciepłym oddechem wywołując gęsią skórkę na jego szyi. W odpowiedzi poczuł ciepło dłoni, walczących z paskiem jego spodni.

Czuł, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma. Czuł, że już dawno stracił kontrolę. Czuł, że potrzebuje bliskości Anioła tak mocno, jak ten potrzebuje jego.

Połączyli się w jedność. Ich ciała, perfekcyjnie do siebie pasujące, współgrały ze sobą, zadając niemal bolesną rozkosz. Dotyk rozgrzanej skóry, widok nagiego ciała, dźwięk ukochanego głosu... To było tak wiele, lecz wciąż zbyt mało. Nadmiar emocji, bodźców, wygłuszał myśli, przyjemnie otumaniał. Byli tylko oni. Stęsknieni, kochający i kochani. Była tylko chwila. Intymna, upragniona i wyjątkowa. Było tylko uczucie. Nierozumiane, prawdziwe i bezgraniczne.


End file.
